: The Division of Allergy and Infectious Diseases at the University of Washington has trained 95 physician-scientists through continuous funding provided by this training grant since its inception in 1976. Approximately 80% of these trainees remain in academic end-research positions. The continuing objective of the program is to provide post-doctoral training for physician-scientists committed to an academic career in infectious diseases, with particular emphasis on research training. The pool of applicants consists of MDs who are completing their training in internal medicine. Approximately 85 applications for positions are received annually, and approximately 40 of the applicants are interviewed. The current proposal requests funding for 8 trainees per year. The program generally requires three years of training, two of which are supported by this training grant. All trainees complete a core curriculum consisting of required didactic, research and clinical activities. Subsequently, each trainee selects a mentor for detailed research training in one of six research tracts, including pathogenesis of viral diseases;pathogenesis of bacterial and parasitic diseases;infectious disease immunology and inflammation;immunocompromised host;clinical epidemiology of infectious disease;and clinical trials. Specific curricula for trainees in each track include didactic exercises, conferences, lectures, seminars, journal clubs, and formal university courses. Fellows interested in epidemiology may also obtain an MPH degree. The training faculty consists of 44 full time faculty members in the Departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Laboratory Medicine, Microbiology, Biochemistry, Immunology, Epidemiology and Biostatistics. Interdisciplinary training is encouraged and many of the training faculty collaborate extensively in both research and training activities. The trainee facilities include the laboratories of these faculty at the University of Washington affiliated hospitals (Harborview Medical Center, University of Washington Medical Center, and the Veterans Affairs Puget Sound Health Care System) as well as the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, the UW Clinical Research Center, the Regional Primate Center, the Seattle King County Department of Public Health, the Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center, the Institute for Systems Biology, and the Seattle Biomedical Research Institute.